deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rabbit Gear-Heads
Rabbit Gear-Heads is the Space Deadly Alliance and the team member of the Freedom Front as well one of the twenty Peacekeeper Teams. A team of labor workers now labor fighters fighting for their right to work against the Splundor Mafia who took their job, factories to agricultural workplace. They're armed with heavy-duty tools, wrenches and gear projectiles. Origins On Planet Lepan in Animalia Galaxy, socialism and labor party have won in a landslide victory over politics and economics. Issue over their labor rights was on the rise and the Labor Revolution was a success, forcing the liberal government to resign on the request of the monarchy. With the transitional government in place, they have now a better minimum wage, better condition of their safety, and better work hours so everyone can have a better life and Timmy O'Rabbitool, a member of the labor rights union, is one of them. But until one day, Splundor Industries and his Mafia have taken over the factory he worked there and forced the labors to become as slave labors with lowest wage, work more longer without safety conditions, and getting tighten by rush-rush deadlines. This angered the workers and labor unions and went on strike. And then on the next day, they've lost their job when Splundor took it away with no paydays and compensations and their demonstration was shut down, ending their protest for the moment. And this angered more for Timmy O'Rabbitool and he was not very happy about it. For three weeks as the strike goes on, Timmy formed an underground vigilante team of those who wants to fight back against the Splundor Mafia to get their job back from them and they have been doing this every night. They've stole their documents, raided their compounds scattered across the industrial district, and sabotaged their informercial program as they exposed the scandal to the public, causing the people to rise up against the Splundor Industries and signed the only popular petition to call the government to shut down Splundor Industries. Even better, before the signing of the petition, the Rabbit Gear-Heads have liberated workplaces while they've took over Splundor Industries and Mafia's complexes, properties, and territories and gave the workers and people back to their homes and daily live. With the Mafia is out of the way and Spludor Industries is on the verge of bankruptcy thanks to the exposés to the media, the Rabbit Gear-Heads set their sights on the main headquarters of the corrupt industrial corporation. On the final day of ending the labor strike, the Rabbit Gear-Heads have infiltrated the main headquarters of Splundor Industries as they were going to bring the corrupt industry for good. It was a massive fortress-like industrial complex, armed with watchtowers with snipers, heavy security presence, and guarded by reinforced steels. Fortunately for them, they have the tools they need to unlock security doors, disrupting their illegal production, and fight the goons off from place to place, from underground parking lots to the security barrack to the manufacture production facility. Furthermore, they've severely shut down the security systems so that the protestors can enter the industrial complex and rioting against the goons. After clearing the factory grounds, the team fought their way into the main office building where they were about to confront Splundor Rabbittong, the head of Splundor Industries and the super-lamest and self-proclaimed super scientist, at the top floor. Getting to the top floor wasn't easy as the elite security forces were stationed until suddenly their Aura was unlocked and used their new power to fight the elite goons and reached to the top floor. As they've reached to the top floor, they've finally confronted Splundor himself and they were about to bring him to justice but what they've confronted was an android which means Splundor have left the planet. However, they know where he went as they took the only document file from the safe. With Splundor Industries is out of business and the strike is over as everyone got their job back, the Rabbit Gear-Heads were hailed as heroes giving their labor rights back and then later they handed the information to the Galactic Alliance so they can find Splundor in Planet Gaia. Everything is back to way where they were until they were approached by the Peacekeepers Initiatives and offered to join them because of their undying labor rights. The team accepted the offer and they became as one of the Peacekeeper Teams. Team Members Timmy O'Rabbitool The blue Anthro-Rabbit is the team leader of the labor fighters. Timmy O'Rabbitool was a happy worker at the Good Ol' Rabbit Tools Factory where they manufactured useful tools for the working class and those who need to fix their home, their kitchen, their bathroom and anything. He was also a member of the labor rights union as well until he lost his job when the Splundor Mafia took their asset and the corrupt industries stole his job following the crushed protest. Sick and tired of being treated as a lowest ranking working class, he formed a team of labor worker turned into labor fighters against Splundor Industries and everything back to the people and workers and sent those goons to a hospital. He's a skilled Fighter Class and carries the throwing gears and wields the modified wrench, from melee weapon to boomerang. Willy Wrenchpaw The red Anthro-Rabbit is the wrench wielder of the team. Willy Wrenchpaw was a worker for AutoHoops Garage where he repairs any transportations, from Space-Cars to Space-Freighters. But when the garage is closed by Splundor Industries, Willy won't stop at nothing to fix anyone vehicles with or without working at his old workplace until he joined the labor fighters and take the garage back from the Splundor Mafia and reopened it after Splundor Industries was shut down due to bankruptcy. He carries his steel wrench with the re-attachable chain, using as a grappling hook or whip to fight on those goons. Louie Screwhare The yellow Anthro-Rabbit is the screwdriver of the team. Louie Screwhare was a worker for Spinnin' Driver Toolshed where he checked every screws to see if it's broken or not and helping customers with their problem, no matter how big or small is. But when his workplace has been shut down by the hostile takeover by Splundor Industries, Louie was devastated to lose a job but that doesn't stop him from helping good folks as he assisted the labor rights activists as he let them to steal their fundings which it was stolen from workers and that's when he joined the labor fighters as he breached the security systems and unlocked the impossible steel doors and others. He carries the baton-like screwdriver and has a special utility belt for various screwdrivers of any size. Gesela Gearhare The green female Anthro-Rabbit is the gear fighter of the team. Gesela Gearhare was a steel worker at the steel mill where she partly worked there and the gearbox factory where she worked there with her gear tools. But when her two workplaces were shut down by Splundor Industries, she was furious because of a gender and nobody gets away with it. And that's when she joined the labor fighters and freed the steel mill and gearbox factory from the Splundor Mafia. She wields the Gear Blaster, shooting with the gears on those goons. He also uses the modified daggers-like fire torch to cut off their weapons, from melee weapons to range weapons. Sawyer Millhare The brown Anthro-Rabbit is the woodcutter of the team. Sawyer Millhare was a wood worker at the sawmill where he cuts some wood planks and smoothing it from sharp woods and splinters. But when the sawmill was closed by Splundor Industries, Sawyer was upset because of those woods would be rusted if they don't deliver the woods in time and that's when he joined the labor fighters to reopen the saw as he cuts his way to take his job back and he did. He wields the two-handed modified saw-machine staff, a weapon to cut off wooden doors and small chains. Benny Brickhare The orange Anthro-Rabbit is the brick fighter of the team. Benny Brickhare was a work at the brick maker factory where he made the bricks solid and strong and gave it to the customers for any brick they need, constructing houses and buildings to making gardens or use for decorations. But when the brick factory was shut down by Splundor Industries, Benny was unhappy about leaving those bricks at the hands of these goons to build their expansion and that's when he joined the labor fighters to take back the factory by molding their walls, making it thick and easily to collapse their property building and crumbled to the ground and that's why the Splundor Mafia forced to reopen the brick factory and leave it to the happy workers whom have lost their jobs. He carries the modified gauntlets, made with unbreakable bricks and armed with a strong drilled and molders, making him easily to break walls. Nils Hammerhare The muscled Anthro-Rabbit is the heavy duty labor fighter of the team. Nils Hammerhare was a worker from Hammer 'N' Nails Factory where they made the finest nails and powerful hammer which he tested every hammer to see if it's good or not. But when his workplace was closed due to Splundor Industries' hostile take, Nils was dissatisfied because the testings was ignored and quit the job temporally until he joined the labor fighters to take their jobs back and reopened Hammer 'N' Nails. He carries the big iron sledgehammer but it's modeled after the tool hammer. Inspirations * Characters are modeled after Radarr from the animated series created by Nerd Corps Entertainment, Storm Hawks. * Themed and named after working tools. Category:Database Category:Space Deadly Alliance Category:Freedom Front Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Peacekeepers Initiative